-Terror Signals
by 2708786
Summary: Challenge set by 4fireking: Luffy rumoured to be a son of a sea witch, the village's children keep well away from him, as if its claimed that he would take their soul. Outcast and alone the child Luffy finds a source of comfort in the world of books, how will this set the patten of his pirate career? AU, Smart!Luffy.
1. Flaming Sea Witch!

Author's Note: Challenge set by 4fireking

{][}

It was a gloomy wet and windy day in the town's centre, the people in the market stalls that run up and down the high street, covered their good from the light crafty rain that fell; they too was wrapped up to keep dry. So it came as a surprise when they watch a lady, strolling in the middle of the stalls, in a black bikini and bare footed.

The woman in question was breathtakingly beautiful; she was tall, with long smooth legs that seemed to shine, large hips that was perfect to her form, a flat stomach with a hint of muscle, large beasts that bounced twice with every step. She had a oval shaped face, with full red lips, a small button nose which suited her deep set eyes, oddly her eyes were pointed in three places and joint with thin skin.

The beauty's long damp hair, feel around her back and partly at the front, like a cape; because of it's deep blue in colour, the hair caused her creamy skin to look paler. Green eyes stare ahead of her, unfazed by the attention she gotten by the man and woman alike, she went passed.

The woman walked with a bounce in her step, one arm swinging besides her while the other, her right arm, was tucked beneath her hair, with the elbow sticking out slightly; she was seemingly holding something close to her side.

Coming to a halt she turns, her lips curl into a dark smile as she gazed upon the shall she was looking for. The saler froze at the woman's sudden stop, and grins stupidly at her, never noticing the evil look in her green she as they landed on the thing she wanted.

"Good afternoon," The woman greet the saler, allowing her eyes to flicker towards the man; her voice was low, hushed yet smooth as honey, "How much is that?" she points to the object.

The saler glances down at the object and blinks dumbly at the it. Almost in a daze state he turns back to the woman, she was smiling at him now and all rational thought left him. Reaching down he pick it up and held it up for the woman to take.

Which she did.

"And how much?" She asks smiling some more, knowing what the answer would be.

"H-how much in what miss?" The saler asks confused, then he remembered what he handed her; giving her a sly smile, he carries on, "Well, perhaps you, me and a bottle of wine will be payment enough."

A hidden snort at the man's words came, he did not hear or chose not to; she cared little for men.

'There are only two men I care for.' She thinks as she draws back slightly, object in hand, but her action had caused the hair from her right side to fell aside, revealing a sleeping toddler curled close to her beast there, "I'm sorry, it has to be in money." she says not saying sorry in the least.

The man saw the black haired child and the spell was half broken. Suddenly he knew who he was speaking to, it was the Sea Witch, she only came to towns of the Tridice Islands on rainy days; while he heard mentions of her, he had never seen the witch himself.

It was his turn to back away, in fear of losing his life. One of the rumours were, she would steal men's souls.

"You can have it," The saler replies, both wanting to be near and far from the lovely lady as he come; not caring for the profit he cries out, "For free!"

"For free?" The Sea Witch says in delight, pleased by the silly little man's words, "Thank you."

Turning with the prize in hand, she began walking down the path she came; once again all eyes were on her. The child stirred from his eyes, blinking a few times before rubbing his cheek again the side of the breast, drifting off to sleep once again.

Those eyes followed the Sea Witch all the way to the docks, where a large goldfish waited. It's mouth opened at the woman's approach, and jumping the glob she sat down on a wooden platform that was within; the mouth closed and the giant goldfish slowly sunk into the salty waters of the sea.

{][}

The Sea Witch placed her child down, between some pillows on the long seat she sat down on; thankfully he was still asleep, giving her nippers that much needed rest. Her son was a big eater and at the moment that only thing he would fed from was her.

Sighing she leans back in the seat, resting her head behind as she shut her eyes; she was glad to be back on her little isle, in her laboratory.

"Euthymia, welcome back." A voice said from somewhere in the room, on opening her eyes she stares at a green and pink fishman coming further into the room, "Did you get it?"

The 'Sea Witch' held up the strange red fruit, for the man to see. "A Logia type, Mera Mera no Mi, " she purrs out holding it close, "I always love fire, so different from our watery world. Don't you agree, Megne?"

"Yes," Megne agrees with a nod, staring at the fruit, "But are you sure you want to eat it? You can never go back to the sea..."

"We are already outcast," Euthymia says with a laugh, she brings out a hand and extends it sideways, then gently lowers it down upon the smooth black hair of her son, "We can never go back, nor will I ever!"

"Still waiting for that man?" Megne asks sounding disappointed, "Dragon will not come back."

"Silence!" Euthymia hisses, her green eyes narrowed dangerously at him, "My lover shall return for us! Inform the others of my return!" The blobby fishman bows her way, he turns and walks towards the exit.

Sighing again Euthymia looks towards her son, black orbs stare blankly at at her. She knew already what he wanted. The child crawls over to his mother and sitting on her lap he waits.

"Three years old." Euthymia huffs at him, bringing him closer she pulls her bikini top down and allow access, "You should be on solids by now, please Leuthar, will you not eat something for Mama?"

Those black orbs were hidden behind lids as he drank his meal, but he was listening.

"Perhaps its I should eat as well," Euthymia says bringing the fruit to her lips and took a bite, it was disgusting, "Lovely." she lies with a smile on her face, glancing down she see her son watching, she dared not spit it out, "Truly lovely, Leuthar, _Luffy_."

Luffy closes his eyes at his name and pet name, grinning as he fed.

"Cheeky monkey." Euthymia says bringing a hand up and gently touching his moving cheeks, "My little sea monkey."

She stretched her legs out in front of her, placing them upon a coffee table and crossing them at the ankles; she continued eating from the fruit, until it was gone. A strange feeling in her stomach form, making her wonder if this was really the Mera Mera no Mi. Then again, she had no idea of what was meant to happen after eating the fruit itself, would power come naturally, or did she have to learn.

"Only time will tell." Euthymia said while forcing opening Luffy's powerfully jaws with her index finger and thumb under his chin, she had this down to an art now, "Come on, let us go see the others."

"Mama!" Luffy laughs holding his small arms up, as she lifts him slightly, his strong arm wrapped around slender neck.

Bringing her legs back and standing, she places one arm under his rear and began walking to where her servants were. Euthymia was once a mermaid who worked in the royal courts of her people, from ancient times the merfolk had sea witches as part of her court. However she was tossed aside, forced to leave Fisherman Island for crimes she did not commit.

Euthymia found herself at the Slave Shop within two weeks of reaching the surface, along with some of her servants; she was a rare breed of mermaid that all sailors fear.

Siren.

Being in her presence could draw people to her, so the Slave Shop chose not to sale her off, but kept her on the show room floor. Her blue and silver tail had split during her time there.

Dragon saved her and all the merfolk, she followed him.

Euthymia could not help the fact that he was not drooling over her, the only human even to have done this. This was how she became friends with a human for the first time and fell in love; of course she used a spell to get him in her bed, but he forgive her once he saw her swollen belly.

For a man who harden man, he was surprisingly pleased about having a child.

She came to Tridice Islands, a group of island in the New World that was made up of five close grouped islands; it was here she settled down to safely give birth and raise for a short period before travelling to Draw Island, the place Dragon asked her to raise the child fully.

Euthymia would do anything Dragon would ask of her.

"Luffy one day we will leave this place." Euthymia informs staring around at her laboratory or witch's lair, as the others call it, "That should be fun right?"

"Right!" Luffy agrees as he hugs his mother tightly.

{][}

Euthymia threw a ball of flames towards coming soldier, who screamed in agony, falling to the ground and rolling around. She was breathing hard, still holding her right hand outstretched. Curled in her left arm was her son, crying against her neck.

A cry of pain reached her ears, she turn. She watched in horror as Chloe, she smelt mermaid, fell from a high place, her bones creaking and popping when she hit the ground with force. Soldiers peer over the railings, seeing the mermaid dead they turn their attention to whoever was left up there.

Euthymia stared at Chloe's broken body, with tears in her eyes; gripping onto her beloved son tightly she turns and rushes towards the chambers below, hoping to hide there.

Hurrying to open the double doors when she reached the lower chambers, she did her best to keep Luffy from crying to loudly. It was dark down the steps, if she used her fire power again, it would alert them to where they were.

So she went into the darkness, her free hand lightly touching the wall and trying to rely on her memory of the place to get her through.

At the bottom, it was pitch black.

Euthymia could feel Luffy's wet eyelashes brushing against her skin, so she knew his eyes were open; his sobs came out softer now, he held on tighter not likely where they were.

"Mama will make it light in a moment." Euthymia says gently, moving quickly, her left knee smacked into something, "Remember, Mama is fire!"

"Mama is fire." Luffy sniffs, he groans loudly.

"Fire is light." Euthymia continues on, trying to get his mind off the blackness that surrounded them.

"Fire is light." Luffy mumbles out, but his voice was a little firmer now.

"Light is life." Euthymia said as she reached the far wall of the chamber, almost cheering, there was small holes in the wall that the people before them had build door onto. She quickly patted the wall, trying to find one of these.

"Light is life." Luffy says, he felt himself he pulled away from his mother's side, "Mama?!"

"It's okay Luffy, my beautiful baby boy," Euthymia told him while kissing his forehead, "Stay here until I come."

Shutting the door behind him, she steps back and places her back against the it; Euthymia knew there was no escape from this, and she was willing to lay down her life if it meant protecting her offspring.

The overhead lights came on, cause her to push off the wall she leaned against, moving towards the stairs and soldiers that was to come. Their footsteps echoed around the room. They saw her the moment they came down into the chamber, swords at the ready and pistols raised.

Euthymia hisses loudly, opening her mouth and baring her teeth at them, which began to sharpen; her human like hands shifted, growing longer and forming webs between fingers, fingernail lengthen becoming needle like and hardening.

Deep blue scales broke fore from her smooth skin, lowering herself to the cold floor, she brings her legs together, causing her tail to come, tearing at her shorts. Small bumps came around her hairline, then shot up to make horns, her three pointed ears twisted and rounded more towards her back.

The powerfully siren mermaid snarls at them, but even in it's true form, the soldiers was draw to it's unearthly beauty; the sea witch moved, surprisingly fast for a fish out of water, using her long tail's muscles that same way a snake would.

Flames danced around her body as she reached them, they did not have a change to attack; with one swift movement with her claws, she cut through the chests of five men. This made the other soldiers cry out and attack, flames slammed into their face, the intent heat melted their eyeballs in their sockets.

As more came running down the steps, the sea witch began screeching, forcing them to hold their ears and in doing so, drop their weapons. They noticed their mistake to late, a strong tail whip around and smack into one, sending him crashing into the others.

Euthymia had her palms flat on the ground, her body bent with her tail end hanging overhead, ready to strike once more her needed. She chose this time to use her witchy power and began to sing.

A red mist filled the area, wrapping around their legs, making them scream in pain while glomping the air for aid that would not come. The bottom part of their uniform ripped apart as mertails formed.

Looking down at themselves, the soldiers cry out in horror.

Euthymia stops her deadly song and smirks at the results, it was then someone came flying over the heads of the soldiers, landing somewhere out of sight in the chamber.

Quickly placing her tail down behind, she rose up and carefully looked around the room. Flames formed in her hands, their orange flames travelled up her arms as she waited for the soldier to come at her.

It came sudden. A sword burst from between her breast, showering blood on the floor in front of her. A let out a loud piercing pain filled scream. The sword withdrew slowly and she fell forward, landing hard; her eyes stared lifeless, blood pour from her lips.

'Leuthar...' Euthymia thinks, her heartbeat slowed, 'No... I will not let it end like this...' her mouth opens and she sang her final song.

With a flash of light she became engulfed in fire, her blue form burning away, the song had become louder and louder as the ball of fire rose into the air and away from the floor. No body was left behind, only a darken mark, causing the soldiers that witness this to be stunned.

The song continued in words that they did not understand, suddenly the orange ball of fire changed to different shades of blue. Then it took shape, a figure of a woman was there singing loudly.

Then it was gone.

The light of the fire, the high temperature, the strange singing, everything just vanished.

{][}

In the darkness the child sat, waiting for his mother. No light was there, not even from the gaps in the door. The place was small, he kept bumping his head on the ceiling, and his arms could reach both walls if he held them out.

No sound. Once the doors had shut, all of the outside world's sound ceased. He was alone, listening to the sound of his own breathing.

Leuthar was sweating, it was fast becoming hot in the close in space and hard to breathe. The child was not to know, he was using up his air.

"Mama..." Leuthar asks, it was getting hard to keep his eyes open. How long had he been trapped within these walls.

It came.

A blue light appeared in front of him, almost blinding him, a familiar voice singing an unfamiliar song filled his ears.

"Mama!" Leuthar gasps out happily, reaching for the flame that danced before him. The fiery flame move closer, over his chest and disappeared inside him. Closing his eyes, he lay his head against the wall, dazed.

Light appear again, but not from the flame. The door had been open and four people stood looking in, their faces were a blur to him as he fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Home Coming 'n' Red Hair!

Dull black eyes moves in their sockets, left to right, reading the written words on the pages; he sat on a rock, overlooking the sea, the waves washed over the bottom of the seaweed covered base. The dry sand became darker in colour as the water pushes further inland, trapping the child.

Luffy did not mind, he was find with the water, and he knew the water would not cover the rock completely because there was no evidence; shells and seaweed stopped at a certain, meaning this was how high the tides would come.

The sound of laugher reaches his ears, and he lowered his head down, hiding his face in the pages of the book. Peering over the edge, he blinks to the right of him; The village children were playing in the water, letting the waves come so far near before running away, trying not to let it catch them.

Luffy felt his heart squeeze at the sight of them, it was strange seeing their happy faces; these children were the ones upon seeing him, kept their distances, or threw rocks at him.

Letting his eyes moves further, he sees the sun setting on the horizon; a trail of light was on the water's surface, leaving the rest looking black, the skies was navy and deep blue in colour, quickly taken over the yellow and pink sky. Closing the book he stood while reaching for a book bag. Carefully placing the book within, he shut it, turns and jumps towards the water.

The water was deep enough for him to be fully submerged, he felt a strange but now familiar tug at his flesh, even his blood. While under he places his book bag around his shoulders, then placing his arms either side of his body, began kicking his legs. Luffy came this up until his feet touch the sand, he raises himself up and blink he strolls further on land.

Looking towards the sunset, he frowns. He did not want be there for the green flash, the moment when everything went dark. Turning to face the path to his home, he made a run for it.

Luffy was told he was a mermaid's son, he was able to swim without learning but he seemed to have the best of both worlds, his strong legs could still carry him with great speed on land as well as glide him through deep waters.

Fear creep in, as the landscape shifted and darken. For reasons he could not remember, the six year old did not like the darkness. Hated it with passion. He always tried to be in light places and never adventured out after the sun went down.

Luffy grins boldly as he spots the outside lamp to his house, he jumps over the dry stone walling that surrounds his home and kneed down in the overgrown garden. Standing he hurries towards the porch.

Luffy sighs as he stood under the beams of light, turning he looks out into the darkness; he lived on a hill outside the village, from there he could see little dots light from the villager's homes. It was the only thing that broke the blackness.

Spinning around he opening the already unlocked door and went inside, the place was clean, but only because the villager's adults came around making sure he was okay. This was in place of his grandfather who was always away, the old man came round once or twice every two months, sometimes later.

Taking off his book bag, he let it drop to the floor. Then Luffy moves into his living room and flops down on the single seated, before curling himself up against the pillow. He knew that he was making it soaking wet, but he did not care.

Closing his eyes he sees a woman reading a thick book, her face and features were covered with shadows. She turns at him, seemingly smiling at his presence. Abandoning her book, she reach out to him with both arms wide, her mouth opens and while he could not hear, he knew his name was being said.

Luffy's eyes shot open, he gasps and sits up on the seat. Looking around he blink, he was at home with no one. Staring out of the open curtains, he could see it was still night, so he could not have been sleeping that long.

"Mother..." Luffy wonders aloud, thinking of the woman who his dream. Tears shone in his eyes, he forces himself not to think about it, he longed for a gently cuddle, a kind word and a loving kiss, "Who really are you?" he says the well lit room, "Why were people so frighten by the mention of you?"

Luffy closes his eyes, he felt a warmth in his chest that happened whenever he spoke of his mother. The woman of his dreams was lovely, kind and loyal, a complete opposite of what the children and some adults say.

Brining his hand in front of him, he cups them; a small blue flame appears, tiny but letting off a lot of light and heat.

Luffy grins at the light.

'_Fire is light. Fire is light. Light is life._' Those soft words whispers to him, sending him in an odd state of serenity; with half closed eyes Luffy watches the blue light dancing just above his palms.

Suddenly then was a loud bang, causing him to leap and the fire to vanish; turning to the noise Luffy blinks as he sees his grandfather filling the doorway.

"Grandpa?!" Luffy cries out in surprise, "You're home!"

"Of course I'm home, I'm here ain't I?" Monkey D Garp replies pointing to himself, his eternal grin plastered upon his lips.

"No, I mean, you're home early!" Luffy explains, "I thought you said it would be during the rainy season you would come back!"

"Mm?" Garp hums tilting his head in confuse, "I did? When was that?"

"The last time we met, remember?" Luffy replies smiling at the older man, "You said something about a missing person case, and you were moaning about it."

"Aa!" Garp cries out in shock, "I said that?!" he stares wide eyed at the child for a moment, then slapping forehead he says, "Oh well... just forget it!"

"Huh?" Luffy says his turn to tilt his head in confusion, then he remember the old marine's bad habit of telling things to people he should not, 'Wonder why he is so tight lipped about my mother then?'

"Anyway!" Garp yells, clapping his hands together and breaking Luffy's trail of thought, "Since I'm home, let's go for a little trip!"

Luffy turned a deadly grey, a sinking feeling of dread filled him. His grandfather's trips only meant one thing. That was training. Before he could get away, Garp was already in front of him, grinning at him.

"Can I not just stay home... and read?" Luffy dares to ask, his answer came in a form of a hand grabbing the collar of the back of his vest and lifting him into the air.

"Nonsense, Luffy!" Garp cries out with a laugh, "Reading will only get you so far! Train your body too!"

"But-" Luffy tries but was cut off, the old man had jerk his collar, placing the boy upon his shoulders.

"Huh? You say something?" Garp asks, turning his face upwards, trying to see his grandson. Garp had started walking out of the room, Luffy having to duck low, just missing his head getting hit from the top of the door frame.

"Should we take supplies?" Luffy asks, he looks towards the four books he borrowed from some kind adults in the village, "I read that-"

"You're spitting ruin! We always just get up and go!" Garp cries out, it almost a whining tone, "And we always found enough food and stuff! No worries, Luffy! No worries!"

"Fine..." Luffy sighs out, he wanted to bring some things, as well as some books, and try out some of the things he had learnt; Luffy leans forwards, his chest resting on top of Garp's head, and his arms hanging down either side, "So where are we going this time?"

"This time? We?" Garp says with a soft laugh, "Well this time it will be all you!"

"...what do you mean, Grandpa?" Luffy asks frowning down, he held on to Garp's cheeks as they stepped out of the house and into the front garden. The night air was chilly, rain could be smelt in the wind. Luffy shivered at the darkness around them, the lights from the village below had been turned off during the course of the night.

"I mean, I leaving you were and you have to find your way back." Garp went on, and Luffy could feel the old man's grin widening, "It that same island next to ours, found your way out of the jungle and swim back to Dawn."

"...alone..." Luffy asks softy, not liking the way this was going. It was bad enough that the old man had taken him outside in the pitch black, but leaving him alone of that island.

"Just remember everything that I taught you," Garp said, he walked cheering down the beaten track towards the village and docks, "Also, all those stupid books you read. They tell you stuff right?!"

"Yeah..." Luffy mumbles while closing his eyes, no longer wanting to see the darkness around them, "Grandpa... we're not going to be swimming in the dark waters are we?"

"Yes, builds muscles!" Garp says firming, "Also you can use that fire of yours!"

"Fire." Luffy says blinking, he looks around, they were at the docks. The lamp were lit, lighting the area up. Suddenly he was sailing in the air, still blinking. Next thing he knew he was under the water.

A loud smoothed boom came from to him, blinking he sees nothing but bubbles. Brining one hand up, he allows the flame to come to life; it lit the whole area.

At the sight of his grandfather's grinning face, he grins back. From under his jawline, three gills slid open, breathing for him. Another heritage from his mother. Watching his grandfather point forward, he let the flame hover over his forehead.

This fire was like no other fire in the world. It could be used under water, defying the laws of nature. Beyond the fire's light was nothing, but with his grandfather along side him, he did not let his fear overcome him. Together they swam through the darken waters.

{][}

The child swims alone along side the wooden docks, glancing up and around in confusion. It was well pass noon, which was normally the most busiest time of the day, everyone should had been watered and fed, then returned to their work place, but no one way about.

Gritting his teeth he climbs some ladders onto docks, glancing towards the old high street, where the market place alive with people this time of day. Even from this distances, he could not see anyone there.

He began running down the wooden dock, heading towards solid ground. Out of the corner of his eye, he notices something big. He turns his head as he ran, and stares at a large ship that was anchored there, it had to be the biggest ship he seen in his young life.

Luffy stops at the place where the wooden decks met the old dust road, the ground catching his attention. Many footsteps had passed from the way of the anchored ship, a short time ago. Luffy had learnt how to track animals a few weeks ago after his grandfather that had him in a jungle on the island next to Dawn Island, so observing the ground still in his system.

He had only just returned, and was in need of a bath and bandages; he had found the coastline of the island next that morning and had been swimming since, without supplies he had no way to treat himself.

'Next time,' Luffy thinks darkly, he began to wander towards the village, 'I am reading a book about survival and medical herbs, that can be used to take care of myself.'

Luffy walked through his village, no children was in sight. Which was odder, normally they would be throwing stones at him,even though he was bleeding already. Then he spots some adults, he rushes over to them. They had gathered themselves together around the Mayor; he heard the whispering of pirates going into the bar and poor Makino having to put up with them.

'Pirates!? Makino!' Luffy thinks in a panic, he takes off running towards the bar.

Standing outside the entrance, he could here the roars of laugher from within. Walking forwards, he went under the swinging doors, feeling the wood brush against his hair.

From the doorway he studies those before him, he could see the young woman walking from table to table, placing bottles and large mugs down. Makino appeared to be okay.

Luffy walked to run to her, to explain that he was cold, hungry and was hurting. But held himself back, waiting until she had finished serving or for her to notice him; only then would he move.

As he waits, he glances down at himself. His hands were dirty, strained with green, mud and blood. His whole body was the same; he was used to going places to train with his grandfather, but this was the first time being left on his own.

Glancing up, he looks around. Pirates were at every table, some was even sitting on the table. They talked, shouted and laughed loudly, their voices and sound fuse together and making it hard for Luffy to understand the words.

But even with the mismatch of noise and voices, it was nice; it had been about six since he heard any other person.

Makino at last, spots the bloody little boy, but there was nothing she could do for him at that moment; she did not knew these pirates well enough to leave and take him upstairs, they would turn over the bar if she did not give them what they wanted right away.

She looks towards the main bar, thankfully there was only one straw-hat wearing pirate there and he did not seen so bad, a lot quieter than the others, he simply looked on at the others having a good time. Nodding her to herself she opened her mouth, hoping that her voice could be heard over the noise and called out.

Her voice was not heard.

Luffy was watching two pirates doing the tango in the corner.

Makino places the bottles down, cupping her mouth with both hands she taking deep breath in shout his name again.

Sighing sadly she realized that this was not going to work, and someone had called for her. Hurrying to the bar, she blinks when she notices the red head with the straw hat frowning at her.

"Everything alright?" The red head asks, leaning over the bar and watched her grabbed hold of more bottles. She only force smiled at him and placed the bottles on another tray.

"OI! You guys shut it a sec would you!" The red haired pirate yells loudly, and surprisingly everyone stopped talking and laughing, then turned his way.

Makino froze at this and quickly looked around at the pirates, fearing the worst.

"Now what were you trying to say?" The red head says, smiling kindly at her.

Makino's shoulders relaxed and she smiles back at him, yes she would not mind leaving Luffy next to him while feeding.

"Thank you." Makino replies and deep a breathe in and called with a out voice, "LUFFY!"

The pirates blink at her, and then frowned. The red haired man raised his eyebrow, also unsure what to make of the strange shout. Then a creak was hear, so small the pirates missed it at first. One by one they turn and saw the boy walking in, his feet dragging; his face was a void of emotion, his skin was pale and black bags were under his eyes, he could cuts and bruises all over his viable parts that could be seen through his ripped clothing.

Makino places some food on the bar, as well as a glass of milk.

"Luffy, eat." Makino said firmly, she started grabbing some bottles again. Then she was gone from behind the bar. Serving the still silent pirates.

Painfully slow the boy turns his head and stared at the warm food waiting for him. During his trips with his grandfather he had eaten burn meals, however himself the old man, he was left to eat bugs and small birds.

Luffy blinks and blinks.

Climbing up onto the bar stool, he care little for the pirates that watched his every move.

Once seated Luffy blinks at the food and turned to the milk and blinks at that.

"Eat Luffy!" Makino calls from one of the table, "And then hurry up and leave!"

Nodding slowly, he grabs the food on the plate and shoved it right into his mouth with his hands. Luffy could feel tears running down his cheeks when he tasted the hot food, it was much better than the bugs and birds he caught, probably because he could not cook them rightly, burning them to black.

Luffy blinks down at the empty plate, it had gone to soon. He turns slightly, to eyed up the plate of food in front of the man, he man was eating slowly with a fork and there was still lots left.

Licking his lips Luffy raises a hand and grabbed a bit of bread that was on the edge of the plate and shoved it in his mouth quickly. Something hit him at the back of the head making he fall forward and smack his forehead on the bar.

"Luffy!" Makino cries out as she lowered the tray she hit Luffy with, "Don't take his food!" Then turning to the pirate, "I am so sorry, please let me get you a fresh piece!"

The straw-hat wearing pirate was no longer smiling, he stood up and grabbed the tray out of her hand causing her to fall backwards on the ground. He glares at her and raised his pistol to her chest, he did not care for the look of fear it her eyes that shone for mercy.

Luffy was suddenly standing over her, arms out stretched either side glaring hard at him.

"Go away!" Luffy says firmly, he narrowed his eyes at the man, "Go away!"

The red haired man gasps as he felt a familiar force coming off of the young boy.

"Boy..." The straw hat wearing pirate asks as he held his pistol down, "Are you challenging me?"

"Go away!" Luffy hisses, dark eyes never leaving the pirate in front of him. "I'll pay you back for the bread but leave Makino alone!"

"Mmmmmm..." The pirate hums with a small grin and lowed the pistol, "I didn't draw this because of the bread boy...Are you really okay with your mother hitting you like that?"

"I don't care!" Luffy screams out and he darts forwards knocking the pistol from the man's hand, taking the pirate completely by surprise, "It was my own fault! I'm to blame!"

The pirate blinks at his pistol that slid away from him across the wooden floor, then back to the child, his own eyes narrowed. Luffy blinks at the strange feeling that passed over him, he jump slightly when a few pirates dropped to the ground, others lay forward panting for breath, a few simply watched knowing what was happening.

Luffy never went down, he wanted to but something inside him screamed at his senses and kept him standing. Luffy glances behind him, to check on Makino, his eyes widen as he saw her laying on the floor with her eyes closed.

"Makino!" Luffy screams in panic, tears filled his eyes. He faced the pirate once more and glares hard, willing the pirate just to go away and leave them alone; in his own child's mind he thought this would work...and it did, the pirate backed away and fell down to one knee, he left his head up.

They were eye to eye now.

For a moment the red haired pirate did not see a little boy standing there, he saw someone else, someone who had lost since died, grinning at him.

"Okay that's enough." A deep voice said from above, and Luffy blinks out of his staring contest to see a large man blowing smoke from his lips. "Captain, you do realize that you are fighting a child?"

The straw hat pirate blinked and blinked, yes there was a child in front of him. He roars in laugher, causing the child to jump in the air in fright and backed away.

"Oh!?" The pirate laughs out and pointed at the child's frighten behaviour, "If I had known it would have been that easy, I should have just laugh in the first place." The whole bar erupted with laugher as the man who was their captain got to his feet.

"You okay?" The tall man asks his captain who looked a little shaken up.

"Fine." The captain replies grinning to show that he was indeed fine, "What a strange child, ah?"

"Makino...?" A sad little voice was heard through the laugher, causing the two to look down. The child was shaking the woman's shoulders trying to wake her.

"Brings back bad memories..." The red head said as he gazes down at the pair with sad eyes,"I hated my mother for what she done to me and my sister, but when I was his age I loved her more than anything."

"Ah..." The large man answers, he kneed down and check the woman over, the boy looked to him to her, "I'm just checking, boy."

"You just wait!" Luffy screams in angry, turning towards the red haired man, "I won't forgive you for this!"

"So you _are_ challenging me?" The captain said with a grin, "Luffy wasn't it?"

"Yeah! I'm Luffy!" Luffy said with the same fire glowing around his tight fists, he suddenly felt tried. He sat down on the wooden floor and closed his eyes. "What...?" He asks but his voice was barely heard.

"I'm Shanks, nice to meet yo-" Was the last thing Luffy heard before he fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
